Carlov's Nintendo Gallery Diary
by Mumpo
Summary: This is Carlov, the sculptor of the Nintendo Gallery. He writes a diary about what he sees in his gallery.
1. Starting Up

  
Characters:  
Carlov  
Manny  
Link  
Tetra and the Pirates  
All Nintendo Figurines  
  
Disclaimer (s): The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.   
  
WARNING: Possible spoilers if you don't have the Nintendo Gallery yet in Wind Waker!  
  
Entry 1: Starting Up.  
_  
Today was somewhat interesting. There were two new members of the Nintendo Gallery today, Manny and Link. Manny was quite strange, but I liked Link a lot! He seemed very down-to-earth, and he ordered lots of figurines from me. Good I like doing them!  
  
Link told me he came all the way from Outset Island. Isn't that really far away? I wonder how he got here! He also told me he comes here for relief after some hard fighting in all the dungeons he goes too! And I'm thinking, What dungeons? So I asked him. He said he's trying to save his sister Aryll from somebody. This was really heart-breaking for me, so I started carving his Grandmother's figurine.  
  
The next day, I was done the Grandmother figurine when Link came back. He asked for another figurine named... Aryll?!?!?!?! His captured sister! I positively broke down at this, so I rushed into the back room before Link saw me like that, all nervous... While I was there, I thought I saw a person hiding behind a shelf there, so I pretended not to notice. I guess I'll investigate further later..._


	2. Weeeird

  
Disclaimer (s): The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.   
  
WARNING: Possible spoilers if you don't have the Nintendo Gallery yet in Wind Waker!  
  
Entry 2: Weeeeird....  
_  
This morning, I decided to go into the back room and look for whoever was hiding there yesterday. When I went into the back room, I turned on the lights and looked around... nobody was there anymore! Giving up my search, I came back out to resume carving Link's latest request, Lenzo, when I saw a girl pirate waiting for me in front of the counter, with 6 other pirates behind her of varying sizes. Apparently her name was Tetra and she said, 'Hoy Carlov, where's Link? I've been looking for him everywhere!. I told her he was out playing on his Wind Waker baton, but she said she'd already looked all around this island. Hmm, where could he be? After I told her I didn't know where Link was unless he was right outside (which is where I saw him go last) she left, her pirates following her, except for one... He took a quick look left, then right, and snuck into the room for Windfall Island figurines. What would he want there, unless he knew that's the room that has the secret tunnel that leads to my back room? But he couldn't possibly know that, as I've never told anybody about that, not even Link...  
  
Later, I was finished carving Lenzo and started to do the next figurine, Manny. Manny?!?!?!?!?! How did Link get a picture of Manny? He's always looking around in every single room I've got here even though Link hasn't ordered that many figurines yet! Oh well, I hope I mess up this one, I never really liked that Manny anyway..._


	3. Niko

  
Disclaimer (s): The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and all related indicia are copyright Nintendo, but the story is copyright me.   
  
WARNING: Possible spoilers if you don't have the Nintendo Gallery yet in Wind Waker!  
  
Entry 3: Niko?!?!?!  
_  
Today I decided to investigate the back room again, and this time I found... a pirate? I asked him his name, and he said he was called Niko. He said he used to work here at the Nintendo Gallery, before Tetra and the crew found him and deemed him a good swabbie. He said he's on the bottom rung of Tetra's pirate ladder, and he also said Link visited him and took the swabbie course, two levels, and he beat them in less than ten minutes! It took Niko 5 hours to do it the first time. I decided to bring him back to the ship (conveniently located outside the Nintendo Gallery) but he said NO! I'm here to find... something for Miss Tetra... I asked him what he wanted, as I have everything and anything in the back room, and he said he wanted a figurine of... Link?!?!?!?! Why would Tetra want a figurine of Link?!?!?! I did have one though, so I gave it to him...  
  
I finished the Manny figurine yesterday, so I started on a new one, a Korok called Olivio. All the Koroks are nice, and I always go to their yearly song festival thing. They're not even that far away! ^-^_


End file.
